Jily one-shots
by ragsweas
Summary: Can't ever get enough of those two. Five-shots, written for Can you make it to the end challenge. Five locations and five interactions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For one of my favorite couples-i will keep adding on.**

* * *

 **Challenge-Can you make it to the end**

 **Round 2**

 **Words-568**

 **Prompt-Flourish and Blotts**

James Potter saw Lily Evans for the first time in Flourish and Blotts. He was eleven, she was eleven. Her fiery red hair was shining with excitement. James just couldn't take eyes off her.

Things didn't go so well for them for the next few years. The more James fell for her, the more Lily ignored him.

"Hey Evans!"

Fifth-year lily turned to see Potter coming her way and groaned. He stood in front of her in the matter of seconds, so she couldn't even run away.

"Potter." She responded coldly.

Potter put a dramatic hand on his chest and said, "That's the beautiful greeting I get? Honestly Evans, such love for me?"

Lily scowled and said, "Love? Potter, have you hit your head?"

Few snickers could be heard from behind the bookshelf they were staring in front of.

"Why Lily, I am sure I heard a rumor that you had taken a fancy for me from, might I quote, 'the wonderful match when Potter defeated the badgers.' " James said with a smirk.

Lily hated that her cheeks began to glow. Yes, she had said that, but she was just saying. Honestly, the next time she saw that Marlene McKinnon, it would be the last time she will breathe.

"Is that a blush I see Evans?"

Lily came back to the present and sneered. "in your dreams Potter. Despite popular belief, I do support my house team and like to praise good players."

"AHA!" James laughed, "So you accept I am a good player!"

"Why, yes!" Lily said, folding her arms. "But that doesn't mean I will go out with you. Now if yo must excuse me, I need to get my books. Goodbye!"

With that final word, Lily turned to her heels and walked away. She heard Potter shout behind her, "One day Evans, one day you'll profess your love for me in this very bookshop."

The bookshop itself seemed to take it as a challenge.

* * *

It was the Christmas Break of Seventh Year when Lily entered Flourish and Blotts once again. She had started dating Potter-no, James only a few weeks ago and was actually glad of it. Her life looked good, and she hoped it remained that way.

"Hey Evans!"

Lily turned to see James running towards her.

"Potter!" She responded with mock-annoyance.

James put a dramatic hand on his chest and said, "That's the beautiful greeting I get? Honestly Evans, such love for me?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "You have no originality, do you know that? That's exactly the same conversation we had two years ago in this bookshop. Honestly James!"

James, meanwhile, just smirked. "So you remember conversations that took place two years, when, in your words, you loathed me."

Lily felt her cheeks grew warmer.

"Oh, James!" She turned and picked a random book from the shelf and began reading, her eyes not really concentrating. How could she be so foolish? Believe in James to remember something ancient.

 _Well, you remember it too._ A voice replied back.

 _Shut up!_

"Hey, what is written there?" James asked.

"huh? 'I love you.'" Lily blushed furiously as she shouted, "JAMES!"

As she began chasing him around the shop with a book in her hand, he shouted back, "I did say I will make you profess your love for me here in this very bookshop! OUCH! LILY!"

The bookshop, meanwhile, just beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge-Can you make it to the end**

 **Round 2**

 **Words-612**

 **Prompt-The Leaky Cauldron**

* * *

James tapped his foot impatiently and waited. He checked the muggle watch that Lily had got him. He was already in Leaky Cauldron, where could she be?

As if to answer his question, the floo turned green and out stepped Lily Evans-dressed in a brilliant green dress.

James just stood gaping at her. Of all the times, she looked most beautiful that day. Well, it was their first official date out of Hogwarts. But, WOW!

"Mr Potter, kindly close your mouth." Lily said in the Prefect voice. James immediately did so and said, "You, I mean wow, I mean you look-I mean,"

Patting James' shoulder, she said, "I get what you mean. May we continue with the date?"

"Um, yeah! Tom, our special booking!"

Tom led them to one of the personal quarters and this time Lily gasped.

It was a small room, decorated and illuminated with candles. A table for two stood in the centre.

"What do you think?" Lily turned to se at James. He looked a bit scared.

"It's perfect."She leaned and kissed him. She felt his smile through the kiss and parted. Beaming, the two sat down on the table, James being a gentleman.

As the two dug in, talks varied. They talked about the upcoming Quidditch World cup, James and Lily's career options, Sirius' newfound love for motorbikes and Remus' undeniable love for chocolate.

As the food disappeared and dessert appeared, James suddenly cleared his throat and asked, "Um, Lily?"

The red head looked up from the wonderful treacle-Tart and asked, "Yes?"

"I know we have just graduated and we are still seventeen, but," He took out a ring form his pocket and went down on one knee beside Lily as she gasped.

"Lily Evans, you had captured my heart back in first year but I was too naïve to understand it back then. I kept bothering you , pestering you in hoped that you will fall in love with you. And the pumpkin fiasco was done just to impress you. I never really understood why you didn't like it, it was so perfect!"

"James." Lily said in a warning tone.

"Um, what? Right. Yeah, so I have been pretty much obsessed with you for like, ever. And the last year has been the best year of my life thank to you. So, will you marry me?"

Lily smiled and with tears in her eyes, she said, "YES! A thousand times yes!"

"YES!" Both lily and James turned to look at the door and soon Sirius, Remus, Peter and Marlene came in. Marlene began hugging Lily as the Marauders congratulated James.

"No offense, but what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Lily, once Marlene freed her.

"Well, no offense Evans, but we couldn't miss the two of you being hooked up, could we?" Sirius said with a smirk.

"So when's the wedding?" asked Remus, excited.

"I just proposed…" James tried to reason but Marlene cut in, "Spring! It should be spring!"

Shouts of agreement followed and Remus said, "I'll help you with decorations and organization. It'll be perfect!" Remus chimed in.

"I'll take care of the catering and cake!" said Peter and turned to lily, "What kind of cake would you like Lily?"

"I'll take care of the music and band and all the interesting things!" Sirius exclaimed. "And of course, the STAG party." He winked at James who rolled his eyes.

"God we have to do so much!" Marlene exclaimed. "Remus, follow me! We have to do work!"

Remus eagerly went out as Sirius and Peter kept chatting with Lily and James. They stole a final glance and smiled. One smile that said it all.

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one has bit of Wolfstar, so if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end**

 **Round 2**

 **Words: 594**

 **Prompt: Hogwarts Library**

* * *

The Hogwarts Library was a place of silence. Maybe that is why Lily Evans loved it-the silence helped her study. Whenever somebody became too loud, Madam Pince was there to scold them and bring back the peace.

So, on a cold November day in her seventh year, about some weeks after she had started going out with James, Lily was sitting idly in a corner of the library, reading a book about…something that only her brain could interpret. She was looking at it, reading the leather bound thick book when she was suddenly kissed and cuddled by a very excited James Potter.

"James!" she hissed, because you cannot exactly shout in the library. James winked at her and whispered in her ear, "Let's make out behind the bookcase there."

"Have you lost your mind?" she demanded.

"never had it." He supplied.

Lily rolled her eyes and gestured him to sit down beside her. Pouting, he did so. "Let me finish this chapter and maybe then I will think about it."

"No offense, but have you seen the size of this thing?" James asked, eyeing the book.

"Yes I have!" snapped Lily and went back into her book.

Lily finished the paragraph in peace and was about to start the next one when she heard James' whimpering

Tired she turned around to see a pouting James with the biggest puppy eyes ever. He was so cute, so cuddly…

Lily shook her head and said, "Go bother somebody else James!"

James, being the obedient boyfriend he was, did the very same thing.

When Lily finished reading the chapter, she looked up to see James flirting with sixth year Amanda Davis from Ravenclaw.

She shut her book and walked up to them, where Amanda was laughing and James was grinning.

"James!" she hissed.

James looked up and whispered, "Hello flower."

"What are you doing?"

"Bothering somebody else, just as you said."

Lily opened her mouth to respond but realized that she didn't have anything to say exactly. Angrily, she grabbed his shirt's collar and led him to one of the bookshelves where nobody ever went. James was grinning. As they came near one of those, both froze.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were engaged in a heated snogging. They didn't even register as the two new faces were staring at them.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"MR POTTER!" Madam Pince shouted. "SHUSH!"

This was enough for Remus and Sirius to stop midway. Both the pair of eyes snapped open and turned around, while still pouting.

A scarred James and a shocked Lily was not a good sight.

Immediately, the two parted. Sirius ran his hand through his hair and Remus was nervously rubbing his hands.

"I-I was just teaching him how to snog properly, wasn't I Moony?" Sirius looked at Remus with warning eyes. Remus looked confused and then nodded, "Oh, yes."

"You….and-and you!" James screamed-whispered, pointing at the two of them.

"Finally!" Lily rolled her eyes. "When were the two of you planning to come out?"

"You knew!" James squeaked.

"Of course I knew!" Lily shook her head. "Everybody knows."

"Everybody knows?" It was Remus and Sirius this time.

"Of course! You aren't exactly very discreet about your touching!" Lily laughed and said, "Marlene owes me a few galleons."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, gathered their stuff and ran from the other side. Lily turned to James who was still gaping.

"You want to make out?"

James slowly turned to Lily and said, "Maybe tomorrow. It's not every day you find your best friends are together."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This might be a little sexist and little stupid, but I was short on ideas for this place**

* * *

 **Challenge: Can you make it to the end**

 **Round 2**

 **Word:321**

 **Prompt: Madam Puddifoot's**

* * *

"Lily, please, no!" James pleaded. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "James, you are being overdramatic! It's just Madam Puddifoot's!"

"My masculinity will be lost forever!" James said dramatically.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. But then I will never go out with you again."

This seemed to hit James. He immediately stood up and straightened his robes. Extending an arm, he said, "After you my lady."

Lily rolled her eyes and led the way. This was their third official date and James was not ready to go to Madam Puddifoot's. Lily loved the place and she had not once visited it because of James. But enough was enough. She wanted to go there and of James actually liked her, he would come with her.

The couple entered the place and Lily happily bounced to her favorite place. As they sat down on a table for two, James looked around, scared.

It was a feminine restaurant, there was no doubt about it. With pink and green curtains and floral patterns, James seemed to hide under his robes.

"Oh, God! James, just order already!" Lily laughed and James grudgingly agreed.

As the two cups of tea appeared, Lily sipped it happily and James reluctantly. But once he drank, he smiled.

"It is actually good!" he remarked.

"I told you, you were just being overdramatic." Lily said.

The rest of the day passed normally till it was time for them to leave.

As James finally turned towards the door, happy after such a wonderful day, all color drained from his face.

Lily saw it and turned as well.

There, just outside the shop, stood the three Marauders, grinning, backed by the male Quidditch Players and third year Slytherins.

"Why Is the whole school staring at you?" asked Lily.

As the crowd outside finally understood they were caught, all hurried away. James buried his head into his hands and said, "I am doomed!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Challenge: Can you make it to the end**

 **Round 2**

 **Word:1,123**

 **Prompt: Shrieking Shack.**

It was the 29th of January. Snow covered Hogwarts like a blanket. In this midst, Lily Evans was busy thinking about what tomorrow would be like. After all, it was her birthday.

She was patrolling the halls alone. Her partner-James Potter, her boyfriend, was missing. That meant two things-either he was planning a prank or he was planning a massive prank!

She had just caught three couples and seven students out of bed. Honestly, if the future generations will be as bad as the Marauders, she is doomed!

"Lily!"

Lily turned around. In a long, empty corridor, with no doors, she was sure she heard someone call her name.

Shaking her head, she thought, 'It must be a hallucination.'

As she turned back, she froze.

In front of her was Sirius Black's head, grinning. And below the head-nothing.

"Wha-" She squeaked and looked as Sirius' head turned around.

"Like it Lily?" he asked, grinning.

"What the hell happened to you Pads?" she demanded, actually trembling.

Sirius' body at once appeared in front of her eyes and a cloak was produced.

"Is that-"

"James Potter's invisibility cloak." Sirius pronounced, the hand held high up in the air.

"How come I didn't know about this?" asked Lily, furious.

"I am sorry, but have you seen old-actually, young James, seeing his some 100 years younger than me- in only his pants, with a cookie in his mouth and a dog on his chest?"

"What?"

"You know what, just get in." said Sirius, holding the cloak open.

"Why?" Lily crossed her arms and glared at Sirius.

"Do you want to see what James has planned for your birthday or not?" as soon as the words fell out of his mouth, Sirius clasped his hand over his mouth.

Lily's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"J-James remembered my birthday?"

"Puh-lease Evans!" Sirius exclaimed. "That old deer has remembered your birthday for every year. Woke all of us up at 12 to cut a cake and sing a happy birthday song for you!" He took a deep breath and added, "Was a hell for all of us!"

Lily, however, didn't pay attention to that. James actually remembered! Like they had only been dating for a few weeks!

"Down to Earth Evans?"

Lily looked at Sirius who giving her a pleading look.

"Please get in and don't mention that I mentioned your surprise."

Lily obliged.

She saw as they slowly crawled to a place she had never been before. They had to duck and crawl . It was then that they realized they were out in the Grounds.

"What?"

"Shush Evans!"

Lily shut up and walked on till they reached the Whomping Willow. She watched as Sirius slowly got under the tree and pressed the knob to keep the tree still. He then presented a passageway and pushed Lily inside.

The two walked in silence till Lily heard music.

"Is that…"

"You favorite band." Sirius confirmed. He removed the Invisibility cloak and said, "Welcome, to the Shrieking Sack."

Lily froze. What the hell was she doing in the most haunted building of Britain?

"S-Sirius, Is-Isn't this su-supposed to be th-the mo-most haunted building of Br-Britain?"

Sirius laughed and said, "Nope. Let's get upstairs?"

Without waiting for Lily to answer, he pulled her up the stairs and pushed open a door, causing Lily's mouth to fall open.

There, in the centre stood a small table, with two chairs and a candle. Her favorite music was being played in the background and James was standing there, grinning like a mad.

"Mademoiselle?"

Lily turned to see Peter bowing in front of her. "Bonsoir. May I take you to your table?"

Lily grinned. Then straightening up, she realized Sirius had disappeared and looked back at Peter. "Of course Monsieur."

Peter took her to the table. James took over and pulled out the chair for Lily. As he sat down in front of her, James gave Lily a questioning look.

"It's wonderful." She whispered. "You remembered?"

James ran a hand through his hair. "I have remembered forever. Happy birthday."

"You know, " Lily said, straightening up, "Technically, my birthday isn't till tomorrow. That is, about a few hours."

"Listen, I don't have a problem waking you up at 12." Said James. "You are the rule-follower." He looked down at his hands and mumbled, "And I am sure your dorm mates have planned something."

"DO not worry James," said Lily, holding his hand, "By no means can they surpass this."

The two were smiling at each other, till someone cleared their throat. The couple looked up to see Remus standing there, holding two plates.

"Good evening." He said, "Enjoy your meal."

Keeping the two plates on the table, he bowed and disappeared.

"Fish?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You said you liked it." Said James, nervously. Lily took a small bite and said, "Indeed, I do. Did you make it?"

"Me in a kitchen?" James laughed. "Believe me, that would be a disaster you don't want to see. No, Remus is the cook among us."

"And yet he doesn't like potions."

The two ate and laughed. As the plates cleared, Remus, Peter and Sirius came holding a big cake.

"Um, James, isn't that cake far to big?"

James shared an amused glance with his fellow Marauders. As they places the cake on the table, the top burst open and revealed a small grey and white kitten.

Lily was surprised. She watched as James carefully pulled the kitten out and held it to Lily.

"I am sorry about your last cat. " he said. "I thought you would like another one."

Lily carefully took the kitten as it mewed and purred in her arms. She looked up to see Remus, Sirius and Peter throwing angry glances at James who was somewhere between happy and scared.

"Um, I love it!" she said, holding the kitten up. She looked up at the three boys and asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

The three immediately scrambled back, each hiding behind the other. Lily looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

"They are allergic." Offered James.

"All three of them?"

James nodded gravely. Lily protectively held the cat and said, "I'll make sure she never comes near any of you."

Murmurs of 'Thank you Lily' were heard. James turned and gave them a look. The three immediately turned and left, but not before giving him an evil look and some thumbs up.

James produced a basked for the kitten. Lily carefully kept her in and smiled.

James extended his hands which Lily took gladly. The two stood up, the music changed into a romantic number and they began to dance.

All in all, it was the best birthday gift ever.


End file.
